The Breakup (OLD STORY.)
The Breakup= Revision as of 23:46, January 24, 2013 by [http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.186.180.10 67.186.180.10] ([http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Message_Wall:67.186.180.10 wall]) (diff) ← Older revision | [http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Breakup Latest revision] ([http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Breakup?diff=cur&oldid=10166 diff]) | [http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Breakup?direction=next&oldid=10166 Newer revision →] ([http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Breakup?diff=next&oldid=10166 diff])[http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Breakup?action=edit Add Video][http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Breakup?action=edit Add Image]''The Breakup ''is the Season 3 finalie of The show. Gumball makes Tina Rex and [http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Sullvan_Dog Sullvan Dog] breakup. Summary Tina and Sullvan Breakup Quotes (On an island.) Sullvan: Ahh...This is the life! (The Buffler from [http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Amazing_world_of_gumball_the_movie:The_Trip The Amazing world of gumball the movie:The Trip] gives Sullvan a note from Tina.) S: Whats this? Note: Dear Sullvan Gumball told me about yourself and I cant bare all those activities. I cant go out with a guy that does an Ask blog. I think we should meet other people. From:Tina Rex S: Gumball.....he....he..... <:.( (Jake appears with a bandage on his head.) Jake: Hello,sir! Would you like to join the M.I.B? S: Shut up, Jake. I don't wanna kill cats,fish,or pink rabbits.... J: How do you know my name? S: Iv'e seen other fan fics. (Near a cliff back at Elmore.) S: (While crying.) I can't belive he would do that..... (sniff.) After all this time, he just.......he just....... AAAAAAHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA! WHYYYY?! No....... If he can kill my pet...... he won't kill me....... (With red eyes.) (At home.) Gumball: Look, buddy. Im sorry that I did that. is there anything that I would do for you? S: Well...there is one thing. G: What. S: Get me a toxic waste bucket and after that, jump of a cliff. G: Alright! Here you go! S: E GAD! THAT WAS FAST! G: I know! S: NOW GET OUTTA HERE! G: OK! (Leaves.) (Sullvan drinks the toxioc waste.) S: I CAN FEEL ITS POWER!!!!!! HAHAHA!!!!! (Cuts to scene with Sullvan destroying the town.) G: OMG! (Sullvan sees Daisy and Nutmeg sleeping.) S: Wakey wakey! Daisy and Nutmeg: Huh? AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! S: HERE COMES MY MOUTH!!!!! (Eats them.) Nicole: DAISY! NUTMEG! SAVE THEM!!! G: DONT WORRY MOM! G: HEY! (Throws rock at Sullvans arm.) S: GGGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr............. (Eats Gumball.) The Wattersons: GUMBALL!!!!!! S: Ha ha ha!!!!!! (Orange and Purple clouds block him so he eats them making an mark of the sky. ??????: HEY! S: ???? !!!!!!!!!!!!! The other Orphans (Frogot their names. LOL!): SPIT DAISY AND NUTMEG OUT! S: Why don't you JOIN EM!!!! (Eats the others.) Richard: STOP THIS, YOUNG DOG! S: (Eats Richard.) S:(Eats the rest of the family.) (Inside Sullvan.) Anias: Ugh! What did he eat?! Darwin: This is bad! G: Don't worry guys! Lets activate our super powers! D: Great idea! (Everyong change into Superheros from [http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Super_Wattersons The Super Wattersons].) A: Lets do this! S: RRAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR- OOFFF!!!!!! WHAT THE? (The S Wattersons punch Sullvan's insides.) S: Thats it! (Eats an giant life-sized sharpener.) TSW: LOOK OUT! AHHHHH!!!!!!!!! (Dodge the sharpener.) S: (Eats Penny.) (Penny falls into the sharpener.) Gumball: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! GGGGGGRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! THATS IT!!!!!!!! (Gumball punches Sullvan so hard,Sullvan barfs out all the stuff he ate.) (Sullvan Shirnks back to his normal size.) G: DUDE! ARE YOU OKAY!? S: I ate you!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! [http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Topic:The_Breakup?openEditor=1 Start a Discussion]Discussions about The Breakup You can find discussions about everything related to this wiki on [http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Forum Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki Forum!] Read moreAround Wikia's network=